Decoration Lessons
by Royal Detective
Summary: Wasilla is coming to Enchancia again and this year Cedric is having his apprentice to help him decorate but as they have their magic lesson everyone around the castle starts to help out! Before they know it everyone is having fun while helping! Will the castle-dwellers' Wasilia cheer bring friends near and far to join them? Maybe this year's holiday spirit will bring more love!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sofia the First: Decoration Lessons**_

 __ _ **Part 1**_

There was something joyous about this time of year when winter entered the kingdom of Enchancia. It wasn't the season itself that brought joy but the holiday that came with it. Wassilia was a time to be with friends and family and bringing love to each other. It was a time of celebration, hoping with the light of a candle that good tidings and the joy would continue to be shared and that it would never end! No one could take such love away, not even if they tried.

Song was filling the tower of Cedric's Workshop as he polished his family wand. The man just couldn't help it, ever since last Wassilia he had been filled with gratefulness and love thanks to a certain princess and apprentice.

The sorcerer was actually waiting for her now. He had a sorcerery lesson that was going to be all about Wassilia. It had be the first time he ever came up with an idea like this. It was going to fit into his plans perfectly this year!

The man had big plans for his, big plans that would show how thankful he was for her. Was she ever going to get up here? If his timing was correct Royal Prep had let the children out of school for the winter holidays just an hour ago. Surely, Sofia would have come up here by now. Had she forgotten she had a lesson with him?

Eagerness and impatience began to enter his mind as Cedric put the wand in its case and began to stride up the stairs. When he pushed the window open he saw snow had already covered the kingdom. Did the coach get delayed during the snowstorm earlier?

Cedric looked at his raven that was on his perch taking a nap. He was thinking on sending out Wormwood on a lookout for Sofia but knew better than to wake him. The only result he would get was grumpiness out of the raven.

Sighing, Cedric leaned on the side of window in wait of the coach filled with the Echantian children. As he looked out Cedric saw a purple glimpse he hoped was the coach. For sure enough his short wait was over! It was indeed the coach.

Once the flying coach landed the three royal children stepped out and raced inside having Sofia to be the last to enter the castle.

A few minutes later Sofia knocked and entered inside the Workshop panting. "Late are we?" Cedric asked smirking. The auburn-haired princess shrugged and explained what happened.

"After school Amber had delayed us for some fashion reason and then the snow was delaying us to get home. So, I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Cedric." Sofia apologized with a fretful look on her face. A smile spread across his face.

"No reason to apologize, I have something fun for us to do. " Cedric said as he walked to his to his desk and grabbed his family wand from its case.

"Really, what is it?" Sofia asked as Cedric handed her, her training wand. "Well, lets just say you and I are going to decorate the castle for Wassilia."

 _ **A/N:**_ _There's part one to my Wassilia story. If I spelled the holiday wrong forgive me. This is my first time with a Christmas/Wassilia stor. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I'm glad you guys had enjoyed part one. Sometime in this story I plan to put someone special in the story for AquaTurqoise as a Christmas and Graduation gift!_

 _ **Sofia the First: Decoration Lessons**_

 __ _ **Part 2**_ _:The Twins Help_

"I can't believe you are letting me help you decorate!" Sofia squealed in excitement as she used her training wand to put decorations on the ceiling. Cedric grinned as carried a second box decorations out. He was glad Sofia was enjoying herself. It would have seemed decorating was quite the treat. Not only was it helping him, it was a good time for the princess to practice this spell.

As he pulling the candles out for the tree the twins came running into the room. "James, give me back my tiara!" James snickered as he held a onto Amber's tiara she had decorated at Royal Prep.

"But making you run is too much fun, you needed the exercise." James said giggling then dashed to hide behind Cedric. Sofia giggled as she watched the sorcerer roll his eyes.

The auburn-haired girl stopped what she was doing and watched the spat continue. "If you want your tiara back Amber you'll have to get past Cedric. This made the sorcerer glare at the boy. The last thing he needed was be dragged into the fight.

"Prince James, why must you drag me into this? I'm too busy to be involved in your war besides we don't need you to drag your cannons out and blow up the castle." Amber nodded in agreement and held out her hand for her tiara. "Cedric's right dear brother, the last thing we want is to be grounded during Wasilla."

James groaned as he handed his sister her tiara. "Why don't you two help us decorate the castle?" Sofia invited holding out a ornament. Cedric's eyes widened at the sight then rushed up to the three children.

"Sofia, we are doing a magic lesson." He said giving her one of his most famous questionable looks. Sofia looked at her mentor."But Mr. Cedric, It's getting close to Wasilla! We're going to need all the help we can get. Besides it will be fun. I even have someone coming to enjoy the holidays with us."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, put his gloved hands at his hips and asked "Who did you invite?" The girl waved a finger at him and said "It's supposed to be a surprise. I have invited our friends from school and some others to celebrate with us."

The twins giggled at the sorcerer's expression. "Oh quite being so suspicious Cedric besides it will be a blast to see you and Greylock get competitive trying to see who can put up most of the decorations." James said making the girls face-palm.

"YOU INVITED GREYLOCK!" Cedric shouted then turned to his apprentice who then frowned in sadness. "There goes my peace and joy for the holidays."

 _ **A/N:**_ You did you it now James. Looks like Cedric may just disappear to his Workshop and lock himself in there until Greylock leaves. Hee hee! Please Review! Sorry it was short.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This will be the last chapter of the Christmas/Wasilla story. I was having a hard time on deciding what should happen next but luckily as I was going to bed the ideas struck me! I guess the Christmas specials I was watching inspired me. Aquaturqoise, this chapter is my Christmas/Graduation present to you. I hope you love it.

 _ **Sofia the First: Decoration Lessons**_

 __ _Part 3: Happy Wasilla_

Sofia wasn't sure how to react to her mentor's questionable and angry look. Why didn't she expect this sort of behavior from him? Surely, she could have realized that the name of his friend and rival's name would strike a memory of Cedric's anger could have come to her. Before the princess could explain Cedric walked out of the room saying he was going to fetch something from his Workshop.

The auburn haired girl wanted to go with him but was suddenly grabbed by the arm by Amber. "Give him time to cool down Sofia, meanwhile why don't we go see if Baileywick needs any help." Amber and James made their way down the hall but Sofia stood there for a moment hoping that her sister was right.

After glancing at the direction where her mentor disappeared Sofia made her way in the same direction as her siblings.

While decorating with the servants and Baileywick was fun, Sofia had wished Cedric was with them. It would seem seeing him having fun didn't last. If only James hadn't mentioned Greylock then the sorcerer would still be down here enjoying the fun.

Perhaps, now was a good time to go talk to him. Their friends from school would be arriving shortly and who knew when Greylock and Cedric's parents would arrive. With that idea in mind Sofia put the last of the ice lilies in their proper place and made her way to the Cedric's tower.

When she was at the door of his Workshop Sofia hesitated. Would he still be mad at her? There was no way she could tell without entering. She sighed in hoping some courage might come to her and finally knocked.

Silence engulfed her. Was he even their or was he just ignoring her. The frightened princess pushed the door open then poked her head in. From what her eyes were telling her Cedric was sitting at his desk eating a fly cake. Maybe he was too engrossed in his snack that he didn't hear her.

"Mr. Cedric?" she asked as she entered inside and pushed the door closed behind her. The sorcerer put the rest of his snack into his mouth then looked at her. This time his stare wasn't in question but held no emotion at all.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain your surprise as to inviting Greylock to the party. You could have at least prepared me on that, you know how I feel about Greylock."

"I guess I should have. Your reaction to the new is what I should have expected." Sofia said as she walked up to him with something behind her back which she had fetched from her room on her way here.

"Yes well, I guess this has taught you to think more. You should know me well by now princess." Silence fell over the friends again as they waited for someone to say something. This had to be the longest conversation they had about Greylock.

After taking another breath to calm herself Sofia spoke again. "It was sort of one of my Wasilla gifts to you as well as a visit from parents. I was going to…"

"You were going to what?" He asked finally showing some curiosity than anger. Sofia looked up from the floor and finally looked at his brown eyes. They were trying to read her mind.

"I was going to let you spend some more time with your family and Greylock. I thought if you spent more time with them you would be able to get out and want to visit them more often. That was one of my gifts to you." She had him in shock now. Wasn't really sure what to say.

Cedric was trying to form his words at what he wanted to say but Sofia spoke up before he could. "That idea sort of struck me since you have been bonding with Amber and James this year. You even have new friends from my school. You have really come out of your shell this year Mr. Cedric."

"Do you remember when you and I went to the village to give out apples a month ago?" She asked finally bringing the subject out. Cedric nodded in answer but then put his chin in one of his gloved hands.

"Well, I was sort of teaching you how to be a better you but while I was teaching you there was one thing I forgot to mention to you." Sofia twiddled with her fingers as she tried to form her words again. "I ha forgot to tell you that doing good deeds may feel like the right thing to do but they wouldn't mean anything unless it came from the heart."

Cedric looked down to the floor. Maybe that was why all those deeds meant nothing to him maybe that was another reason why he kept getting cursed when he was wearing her amulet. He wanted that day to be erased from his mind.

"The biggest reason I invited Greylock and your parents is because I wanted to teach you that they are the best Wasilla gift you'll ever have in your life. You never know what may happen to any of us."

"Sofia, nothing is going to happen to me or any of us in this castle." Cedric said feeling sad but courage as well but then felt she was right too.

"How do you know? She asked as tears slid down her face. "No one can know what will happen next. Enchancia may be taken over one day. I don't want anything to happen to you." She sighed and put the arm from her back in front of her.

A heart-shaped gold locket was in her hand. "I was going to give you this when everyone was opening presents but I think I need to give it to you now."

Cedric sat up, bent over and laid out his gloved hands to receive the gift. Sofia silently placed the necklace in his hands then watched him open the locket. As he opened it a painting of himself as well as Sofia, his parents and Greylock was inside.

"This year I wanted to teach you to cherish the people you love. It might help encourage you one day when you're feeling down about yourself. Cause your friends and family are the best gift of all." She was about to leave until Cedric grabbed her arm.

She turned her tear-stained face to him in curiosity, wondering what he was going to do. "I love your gifts Sofia, both of them." Cedric said as he wiped her tears away. "You…..You do?"

He nodded "I do. I may not carry on good-natured conversations with Greylock but it's our way of showing brotherly love to each other and I to cherish my friends and family but share everything with you." A smile had spread across her face as Sofia walked to the door with Cedric but before Cedric could reach for the door handle a knock came to the door and Greylock busted in.

"Ah Kendrick, there you are I was looking all over for you!" Greylock exclaimed putting an arm around an annoyed Cedric.

"It's Cedric!" The purple-robed sorcerer yelled making Sofia giggle which made Greylock spot the the princess.

"Ah, Princess Sofia have you kept our Cedric in line while I gone." Greylock asked making Sofia nod in return.

"Yeah, I was just giving Mr. Cedric his Wasilla gift." Greylock turned to his rival and saw the heart-shaped gold necklace around his neck.

"It's a locket Greylock." Cedric answered see his curiosity. "Oh, does it have a picture of me in there?" Cedric rolled his and started to make his way downstairs to the party.

"Tell me! I am aren't I?" Greylock yelled running after Cedric leaving Sofia giggling as she followed behind!

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope everyone enjoyed this! Especially you AquaTurqoise, hope you loved your gift! Please Review!_


End file.
